


The Sweetest Release

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: "Most evenings, she would have been perfectly content only snuggling up to Ron before falling asleep. But tonight..."Hermione finds a way to satisfy her cravings following a rough week.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	The Sweetest Release

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: This smut-filled ficlet came out of nowhere and I have no idea honestly how it happened...oh well, here it is :) enjoy!

It was late on a Friday evening, and Hermione was feeling rather aroused. She was quite put out from this revelation, as she squirmed in her seat on the sofa, trying to quell the pent up sexual frustration that had been building all week. Both of their work schedules were hectic right now and many nights throughout the week Hermione found herself staying late at the offices, trying to manage the piles and piles of paperwork that littered her desk. By the time she got home each night, Ron usually had left supper for her on the stove placed under a warming charm, and had already retired to bed. 

Ron was the one working late tonight and she glanced up at the ticking clock. He spent all morning and early afternoon helping George at the shop, and was now attending additional auror training that he had told her would extend into the late hours of the night.

She pouted at the fireplace. Hermione knew that it was hard to be upset with him for working so late when she had done the same to him the nights prior, but she couldn’t help but feel, not only anxious and worried with not knowing where he was, but also the need to satisfy her sexual cravings. She made a promise to herself right then and there that she would try to be home earlier in the evenings during the week. If she were feeling a bit _frustrated_ , he would be too, right? 

Ron appeared in their living room suddenly with a _pop_ and Hermione sprung up eagerly from her position on the sofa. His eyes searched the room until they landed on Hermione’s frame. He smiled faintly at her and gave her a lazy wave. She noticed that his hair was damp from a recent shower. Hermione hoped that he would stride over to her to give her a proper greeting. 

To her dismay, Ron only stretched, yawned, and mumbled something incoherently about being "bloody exhausted" from his long day at work, before retreating back to their bedroom. 

Hermione sighed, her shoulders sagging with disappointment, but chose to follow him. 

They brushed their teeth silently next to each other in the bathroom. Hermione snuck glances at Ron through the bathroom mirror, but he paid her no attention as he kept his eyes firmly on the sink in front of them. He promptly swished water around in his mouth and spat it out in the sink before reaching over the front of Hermione's body - her getting a good whiff of his musky scent in the process - for the hanging towel to wipe his mouth on. He then leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, murmuring a soft, "G'night love," before exiting the bathroom. 

_Well, at least he showed me some sort of affection._

Hermione crawled underneath the covers in their bedroom, observing Ron, who had already seemingly passed out from exhaustion. He was lying on his back, his head tilted in the direction facing away from her, light snores erupting from his nose. She noted, with pleasure, that he had removed his shirt and chose to sleep in only his boxer shorts. 

Determined to not give up, she turned to face Ron with an idea in her head. She quickly slipped out of her cotton pyjamas until she was fully naked under the covers. Hermione then experimented by pressing her nose into the side of his bare arm. She nudged his shoulder until he rolled over onto his side. She wrapped an arm around his front, effectively spooning him. He sighed in response but did not wake, yet she felt his arm come up instinctively to pull her closer. 

Any other evening, she would have been perfectly content lying in this position with Ron before falling asleep. But tonight, she was a randy woman that wanted nothing other than to ravish her husband. 

Her hand traveled south until it landed firmly to cup Ron's balls through his pyjama pants. Ron groaned lightly and his cock twitched. Pleased by his reaction, Hermione curled her fingers around the waistband of his bottoms and proceeded to quickly slip her hand inside to wrap around his hardening member. 

" _Hermione…"_ He moaned out a soft warning, although his eyes remained shut. His body was definitely stirring now and Hermione had more that she wanted to accomplish before he woke entirely. 

She held her hand firm on his cock and began to stroke lightly up and down, feeling his erection grow more prominent as she increased the rhythm and pace of her strokes. Hermione was certain that Ron was fully awake now, as he pushed his bum backwards into her middle and released a strangled groan from his mouth. 

Hermione removed her hand from the inside of Ron’s boxer shorts and maneuvered her body so that she now straddled him, forcing him to roll onto his back again. He was staring at her with wide, glazed-over eyes, likely still reeling from being woken with a raging hard-on and a beautiful wife grasping the most intimate parts of him. 

She reached over for her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist, she had vanished his bottoms, leaving him completely starkers. 

“Buggering fuck, Hermione,” Ron almost shouted out in surprise, his body writhing underneath her. She could tell that he knew how wet she already was for him, given the fact that he was lifting his hips so that his cock slid against her clit. 

“That’s better,” she murmured alluringly. Hermione kissed Ron’s bare chest one time affectionately before pushing her head downwards until her mouth hovered just over the tip of his throbbing erection. Her tongue darted out to lick around the swollen nub and Ron’s hips jerked wildly from the sensation. 

“ _Mione, love…”_ Ron continued to pant and moan. His sounds of approval edged her on and she took him fully into her mouth. Her lips moved effortlessly up and down his shaft, cognizant of the white liquid that was growing around the base. 

Ron’s hands were now tangled in her bushy curls and he began to tug gently. “ _Love_ , I’m going to...please…” He begged and she grinned before releasing him from her mouth. She knew what he wanted now. Hermione adjusted her body and pressed herself into Ron, before capturing his lips with her own, knowing that he could likely taste himself. He returned her kisses feverishly, as he wrapped his hand possessively around the nape of her neck to lock her in place. 

Hermione realized that she had successfully distracted Ron long enough to allow her time to position herself over his cock. When she sank down onto him without warning, Ron bit down hard on her bottom lip, making her gasp openly into his mouth. 

“ _Urgh,_ FUCK, that feel so good,” he whimpered, holding her head in place so that he could continue snogging her senseless while she lowered herself up and down on top of him. 

Ron gripped her hips, his nails sinking deep into her skin, as he watched her tits bounce with the force of her thrusts. “Oh, YES, Ron,” Hermione chanted above him, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. The release she had craved was finally coming and it was even more pleasurable than she had imagined. Not surprisingly though, as both Ron and Hermione have always been incredibly passionate in the bedroom, neither one willing to hold back. 

At one point, Ron had attempted to regain control by rolling them over so that he could climb on top, but Hermione had her thighs clenched around Ron’s waist so tight that it was damn near impossible for him to budge up from their current position. Ron let his head collapse to the pillow underneath him with a frustrated grunt, yet continued to hold her hips steady as he pounded in and out of her. 

“ _Fine,_ we’ll play it your way for now…” He warned with a devilish smile that made Hermione whimper and lean forward to snog him again. Their erratic hip movements picked up and Hermione knew that Ron’s orgasm was near. She guided his hand to the most sensitive parts of her clit, encouraging him to fondle her as they moved, wanting desperately to cum with him. 

“ _So close…”_

“ _Hermione…”_

Their mutual release came harder and faster than expected, both screaming out each other’s names. Hermione could feel the familiar warmth spreading through her as Ron released himself inside of her. She collapsed down on top of him, fully satiated yet indulging in the feel of him still inside of her. 

“Mmmmm….don’t move yet,” he whispered aloud, as if he knew what she was thinking, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Hermione grinned and snuggled her nose into the small tuft of red hairs on his chest. She listened to his racing heartbeat and waited until it slowed and steadied into a rhythm that matched her own. Ron traced slow circles with his fingers across her bare back. 

Hermione finally resorted to shifting off of him, regretfully losing the fullness inside of her, and let her back fall to rest on the sheets next to Ron. 

"Where the _hell_ did _that_ come from?" Ron asked. His muscles still appeared to be in shock as he rolled his head to the side to peer at his wife. She watched him as he raked his eyes appreciatively over her naked body and she wanted to laugh out loud. 

Instead, she shrugged and busied her gaze on her hands positioned on top of her stomach. "I could tell how stressed out you were when you came home...I just wanted to make you feel good."

Ron sat up on his elbow. "You're bloody amazing, you are!" 

"So I am told," Hermione teased with a twinkle in her eye. 

Ron gazed over at her with a much more serious expression and reached out to brush his finger down her cheek. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I reckon I completely ignored you when I got home. It's just, working overtime with George and with the aurors, it's been a lot…"

"I know. And you didn't _completely_ ignore me." 

Ron reached out to pull her close. "It's not an excuse for neglecting to give my wife the attention she deserves." 

With that, he pushed her gently down into the mattress, a mischievous and determined glint in his eyes that made her wet for him all over again. 

"I think I've had a long enough refractory period, don't you?" He growled in her ear. 

"Oh, _Merlin,_ yes."

Ron grabbed ahold of her wrists and held them high above her head on the pillows. The action itself was so arousing that Hermione instinctively raised her hips to collide with his hardening cock. 

"Patience, my love…" he crooned softly and pushed her shoulders back down until her body remained flat. It was clear that he had plans to slowly torture her as payback. 

Ron kissed her deeply once on the mouth, then twice on both cheeks, and his lips continued on an agonizingly slow path downward, pecking just under her chin, the base of her throat, on her collarbone, then the crevice between her breasts. He let one hand remain perched to hold her hands in their captured position, while his other hand cupped one of her breasts and squeezed lightly. Once he flicked his thumb over her perk nipple, Hermione couldn't help but moan loudly again and buck her hips upward. 

Ron chuckled just before he took her whole breast in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the pink ring circling her nipple. Hermione could feel the goose pimples taking over her skin and she whimpered from the tender sensation. Just when she was getting used to his kisses on her chest area, his head descended down to place a kiss on her stomach and then the small patch of brown, curly hairs just above her clit.

_“Ron…”_ She whined, tugging at her captured wrists, desperately wanting to touch him. To Hermione’s surprise and pleasure, he relented and released her hands, but she soon figured out it was only because he now needed his own for a different reason entirely. 

Hermione threaded her hands through his hair just as he plunged two fingers into her wet heat without warning. She heard him hiss, likely from her pulling roughly at his auburn locks. The sight of his head between her legs... _oh God._

“ _Love,”_ he growled, just before angling his head to suck and lick around her folds. His mouth closed fully around her wet and sensitive skin, causing Hermione to gasp and shudder with desire. 

When Ron hooked her thigh over his shoulder for better positioning, Hermione couldn't stop the overflow of expletives that tumbled out of her mouth. Ron paused momentarily to grin cheekily up at her. 

" _Well, well, well…_ " 

"Oh, hush!" Hermione yelled out exasperatedly, roughly shoving his head back down. She moaned wildly as he inserted his tongue deep into her opening. 

The room was quiet except for the soft, little whimpers that Hermione released from the back of her throat. She could feel the vibration of his mouth against her skin as he lowly murmured variations of _"bloody amazing"_ and _"better than sleep."_

Hermione could feel the pressure building in her core, her muscles clenching around Ron's mouth and she found the sweetest release, the one she had craved for all week long. 

"I think you just, quite _literally,_ took my breath away," Hermione honestly expressed, her chest heaving up and down rapidly. 

Ron smirked and leaned back on his heels to view the gratification on her face. 

"I aim to please, my love." No matter how many times he referred to her as _love,_ she knew she would never tire of it. 

Hermione was about to suggest that he slide back underneath the covers for a cuddle, when Ron gripped her legs and flipped her body over so she was now face down, her stomach pressed into the mattress.

"Ronald, _what.._ " 

It didn't take Hermione very long to figure out what was happening, as he grabbed her arse tightly and positioned his fully erect cock right at her entrance. The new position pulled Hermione up to brace herself on her elbows and knees. He stilled all movement once in place, a silent question hanging in the air. 

" _Yes, a million times, yes,"_ Hermione breathed out just before Ron slammed into her. She cried out from the sheer force, delightfully satisfied by the feeling of Ron filling her so completely for the second time in one day. 

"You have the best arse in the entire universe," Ron hoarsely grunted, squeezing her bum cheeks as he continued to pulsate inside of her. 

Hermione rocked back and forth in front of him and she reached out a hand towards the headboard to brace herself. The new leverage allowed her to meet his thrusts more violently. Ron growled out a wave of pleasure in response. 

" _Fuck, I'm almost there,"_ He moaned behind her. 

Hermione felt absolutely dizzy from the intoxicating mixture of sweat and heat that filled the air. The familiar warmth rippled through her and she collapsed with one final drive; Ron's cock twitched and convulsed with his release. 

He fell on top of her, his sweaty forehead colliding with the side of her cheek. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he regained control over his breathing. 

Ron gave her a sweet kiss on her earlobe before rolling off of her, but still keeping a hold of her waist to snuggle her close to him under the covers. 

"I'm the luckiest bloke alive, I swear."

"Don't swear." 

"You love it."

"I love _you."_

"I love you too, Mrs. Granger-Weasley." Hermione would never get tired of hearing him say that. She couldn’t resist bringing his head over for one more snog. Ron groaned once into her mouth and slowly pulled back before he got carried away again. 

Ron winked at her. "Well that's sorted...can we sleep now?" 

Hermione grinned knowingly and moved to resume her earlier position of spooning him under the covers. “Yes, darling.”


End file.
